


As Breathing

by orchidbreezefc



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Hair, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: Jupeter, bed sharing, and hair brushing/braiding (in spirit)! Takes place during Train From Nowhere.





	As Breathing

When Juno finally approaches his side of the bed, he doesn’t immediately get in and turn his back to Nureyev to settle in for a probably tense and fitful night of sleep. He simply stares down at it, resting a hand on the pillow.

“Detective,” says Nureyev, impatience in his voice as he cranes over his shoulder to look at Juno past his turned back. “I rather thought this conversation had reached a consensus. We have an early start tomorrow, possibly earlier than we realize. Sleep in your shoes and that very expensive suit I bought you if you like, it makes very little difference to me, but I must insist that you do sleep. This mission will require you to be at your best.”

“I can’t sleep here,” says Juno.

“Really, detective, as little as you may think of me, I’m insulted that you would think I have any intention of doing anything as abhorrent as _jumping_ you in your sleep–”

“No, it’s not that. I mean…” Juno plucks at the pillowcase. “I mean, I _could_ , but I’d get breakage. This pillowcase, it’s not… I need it to be silk, or…” He hesitates, then shakes his head. “Forget it, I’m being stupid. I’ll live. My hair is the last thing I should be worrying about.” He turns away and starts shucking off the outer layers of his suit, face burning in shame.

“Oh,” says Nureyev. Juno nearly jumps out of his skin when Nureyev takes him by the elbow–actually _touches_ him, so gently--and is transformed into a rabbit in police lights when he sees the softness seeping into his expression. “Of course. I’m sorry, I--I confess I wasn’t thinking. I was--self-absorbed, as I suppose I often am. I’m not used to dealing with others’ needs, and it left me unprepared to--well, you don’t need to hear my excuses. Here, let me make it up to you.” He releases Juno and moves toward the closet, leaving him frozen, his hands still tangled in the buttons of his waistcoat.

Nureyev shuffles around in the pockets of the suit he had left hanging, and finally turns back to Juno with the sheepish beginnings of a smile on his face. He holds up a silk scarf. ”I think this should suffice. Would you allow me to help? As an apology, you understand.”

Juno is much too hard-boiled and distrustful of thieves to feel any emotions at this, and certainly too dead inside and professional for any tears to come to his eyes. Anybody who says otherwise is a dirty liar. “Yeah,” he says, and sits on the bed as Nureyev comes up to kneel behind him and gently put his fingers in Juno’s hair. “Okay.”


End file.
